Decorative food products, such as cakes, are popular items, particularly for special occasions, such as birthdays, holidays, weddings, anniversaries and other celebratory events. These items are typically purchased from bakeries since the items generally require some skill and/or apparatus to create. Previously, these items were created from colored frostings applied manually by trained bakery chefs. For example, pre-made decorative items can be placed on a food product. These pre-made items are generally produced in bulk in a factory and inventoried until use. The use of such pre-made decorative items precludes uniquely decorated and/or personalized decorations. Also, these pre-made decorative items are generally pre-ordered, which requires a long lead time, or stored in inventory at the risk of under-ordering or over-ordering, as well as the cost of such inventory.
Another alternative has been to utilize an automated system for decorating cakes. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,775, issued to Kitos. This system utilizes an integrated work surface controlled with a computer system. An image is scanned into the computer system. The computer system then uses a motion control system to manipulate a drop on demand colorant expulsion system over a cake carried on the work surface to reproduce the scanned image. This system produces the decorations and images directly onto the food product.
An automated system for printing images onto edible media, that can then be applied to a food product or consumed as is, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,258, issued to Schnoebelen et al., which is incorporated by reference herein. This system discloses a local processing unit and a number of image sources, including a scanner and a database of digital images stored on a local computer memory system. The user selects an image from one of the image sources and prints the image onto an edible media.
A decorating system for edible items is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,712, issued to Spurgeon et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. This system discloses creating a decorative edible item from a selected image. The system includes at least one image source, such as a scanner and/or a library of stored images, a controller unit and a printer for creating a high-quality pictorial rendition of the image. The printed edible media can then be applied onto a product, shipped to a separate location or eaten as is.
Various websites exist for allowing users to customize decorations. One such online website is www.genometri.com which allows users to decorate and purchase customized decorated cakes. Users can choose from pre-designed decorative templates or can choose to customize their cake decoration. Users can upload personal photographs to use in the cake decoration and can add text and clip art to the cake decoration. When the user is finished decorating the cake, the user purchases a cake decorated with the customized decoration. The purchase transaction is processed through the website.